Psycho the Transporter
'NEW' Backstory: Who is he? Where did he come from? No one knows and never will know. Psycho the Transporter crash landed in a life-support pod to planet Earth, the same planet where Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends live. Not knowing his past, present or future, he starts to walk around the city, searching for someone who could guide him. He unfortunately doesn't care about the lives of other people around, so he without any hesitation, kills them but ONLY if they are useless to him. Having only one piece of clue he has with him (a logo that resembles certain egg-shaped fellow), he decides to search him. Hopefully Psycho will get some answers to his existence from this one man. He starts by asking local bums, but sadly this leads him to nowhere. So he kills the bums with a weapon, that was in his life-support pod with him; A Special katana, built just for him to use. 3 months go by and during that time, more than 20 people have died in alleyways, streets, subways, all around the city. Sonic and friends are starting to get worried little by little every day. On one morning, Sonic, Tails and Amy happened to watch news flash on TV and discovered something interesting: a shuriken, made entirely from pure energy. Finally, a clue! Tails starts to run some computer simulations, based from the image they just saw on TV. It turns out, that the shuriken gives very strong Chaos power readings. Now they start to worry even more: they know only one person who can use Chaos powers at it's storngest, but unfortunately, Shadow the Hedgehog has not been seen in ages. But Sonic doesn't wan't to belive that, so he decides to go and see Chaotix Detective Agency. Maybe they can discover something more concrete evidence. But sadly, The Chaotix are M.I.A (Missing In Action). Some time goes by again, until one day Sonic and others get a video message from Dr. Eggman. He tells them, that the mysterious creature they have been searching is with him. Eggman tells Sonic, that Psycho wants to fight against Sonic in a specific place. Sonic doesn't belive Eggman at first, but agrees to the challenge. Shortly after that the two finally meet for the first time near the Station Square Park. Sonic, trying to convince Psycho to leave Eggman's side, but Psycho doesn't listen to him. You see, it was Eggman who told Psycho, that Sonic is his target enemy and he should fight him. Psycho, who had starting to get interested in Sonic to test his true powers he possess, he agrees. So the two begin their unevitable battle for their lives. Who will emerge victorious? Who knows... Psycho the Transporter 1 -cloak-.png|Psycho the Transporter with cloak Psycho the Transporter 2 -cloak-.png Psycho the Transporter 3 -cloak-.png Psycho the Transporter (Assasin).png|The Assasin outfit Psycho & family 1.png|Family moment 1 Psycho & family 4.png|Family moment 4 Psycho & family 2.png|Family moment 2 Transformations * Super Psycho *Beast Psycho Aged versions Old Psycho (pre-Operation: Last Stand) Old Psycho (pre-Operation Last Stand) 2 -coat-.png Old Psycho (pre-Operation Last Stand) 3 -coat-.png Psycho & family 3.png|Family moment 3 Old Psycho (post-Operation: Last Stand) Category:Males